


To The Moon And Back

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Established Pack (Teen Wolf), M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: "I'm asexual." Was what Derek said after Stiles confessed to him so very sweetly, about his feeling towards Derek.He couldn't lead him on into a sexless relationship because he was different. Stiles deserved better.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 427
Collections: Asexual Acceptance





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> Do you need more asexual!Derek? I need more asexual!Derek.
> 
> Since I'm not an ace, I wrote Derek in here based on what I've read. I know that ace can be different from one to another, so please let me know if I'm being inconsiderate.

"I'm asexual."

Was what Derek said after Stiles confessed to him so very sweetly, about his feeling towards Derek. He saw Stiles' eyes widened slightly, and he waited for the next shoe to drop. Because after this, realization would hit Stiles, and then he realized that Derek just wasn't worth it, and he would muster up a fake smile and told Derek that he changed his mind, though not in a blunt way, he would still consider Derek's feelings and put him down gently.

Because Stiles was this brilliant, vibrant, amazing person and he wouldn't want to hurt Derek. And that was okay, because Stiles deserved someone who could give him as much as Stiles gave them, and that someone wasn't Derek.

Derek loved Stiles. Had been for a while now. And he was happy that Stiles confessed, since he knew Stiles felt something about him as well—Derek could smell his attraction and lust clearly nowadays—and it was the later scent that made Derek being honest with Stiles.

He couldn't lead him on into a sexless relationship because he was different. Stiles deserved better.

It took him a while to accept what he was. Kate didn't make it even better because Derek didn't know much back then and she always made Derek felt bad whenever Derek refused to have sex with her or couldn't satisfy her because Derek wasn't feeling it. But he finally knew what he was, accept it, but he was aware not everyone was okay with his asexuality.

Stiles might be fine with him being a werewolf, but asexual?

"Oh, alright," Stiles said, pulled Derek out of his train of thought. "Thank you for telling me, Derek." _There it is. Here comes the rejection._ "So, is that a yes? I hope it’s a yes."

_Huh._

_What?_

“I’m asexual, Stiles,” Derek repeated.

“Yeah. You’ve said that,” Stiles responded, still looking at Derek in a hopeful expression but nervous as well at the same time. Derek was speechless. He really didn’t know what else to say. Did Stiles really understand what he meant? But he was smart. He should understand, right?

“Oh,” Stiles said, eyes widened again. _Finally_ , Derek thought. But then Stiles inhaled deeply, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Derek,” he said as he looked up. “You think I won’t want to date you if you’re asexual?” he asked, but didn’t wait for Derek to respond because he continued right away, “It’s okay if you’re an ace, Der. I can live with that. I like you, so much. And I wanna date you. And I will have whatever you give me.” Stiles gave a soft smile to Derek, a fond one, the one that Derek loved so much. “So, are you okay with kissing? Because I would love to kiss you now.”

Derek stared at Stiles, wide-eyed and speechless, but he nodded. And the last thing he saw before Stiles leaned forward to kiss him was his blinding smile that warmth Derek’s chest.

*

Three months.

Derek had been dating Stiles for three months now. And he was still waiting for the inevitable. But so far, none. Stiles loved kissing him—Derek was too, he was very okay with kissing and Stiles was an amazing kisser—but he never went further than anything that would make Derek uncomfortable. They held hands too, and it was very nice. Stiles’ hands were cold most of the times, and Derek loved to hold it and warm it up to make him stop whining.

And also, the cuddles. Stiles asked him the first time, how he felt about cuddles. And once he received an okay from Derek, he cuddled the shit out of him which was the best thing ever.

That was the thing. Stiles always asked. And he never pushed when Derek said no.

Stiles was too good for him.

*

Eight months.

Derek finally had the courage to talk ask Stiles.

“How—how are you being so patient with me?”

Because Derek had known Stiles since he was sixteen. Stiles was the type who was horny all the time. His room always reeked of the scent of him masturbating. Derek kind of liked the smell even though he didn’t want to have anything to do with it. And now that he was twenty-two, it didn’t change much. Derek could smell how horny he was from time to time especially when he was looking at Derek and Derek was sure his mind going miles a minute with whatever imagination he was having. But still, despite all of that, Stiles never pushed.

Stiles was chewing on his pen as he read a Shaman book he procured from Lydia and looked up at Derek. Derek guessed it took a moment before Stiles understood what was he was asking about. He then put his pen down and reached for Derek’s hand. “Not a hardship. You’re the best boyfriend after all despite how you always try to crush me on my sleep,” he chuckled, “but if you’re talking about you being an ace, seriously, Der. It’s not a big deal for me. I still can jerk off and I also have toys.”

Stiles said it like it wasn’t a big deal. He treated it like it wasn’t a big deal. But it was a _big deal_ for Derek.

“And you’re okay with that.”

“Of course, I’m okay with that. Stop being an obtuse.”

“But are you satisfied with that though?” _What if you got bored of me because of that and left me?_

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hand. “Derek Sebastian Hale. I love you, and always will be. You don’t like sex, that’s fine for me. I still can kiss you, hold your hands, cuddle you, annoy the shit out of you with my bathroom solo concert. I don’t mind you being an ace, Derek. Relationship is not all about sex anyway.”

Derek still wasn’t completely sure, but he brought Stiles hand to his lips and kiss it gently, letting Stiles went back to his reading material and put his current thought away for now.

*

Three years.

Three perfect years with Stiles.

Stiles was twenty-five now, a deputy, had moved in with Derek since last year, and somehow, he still stayed. Still respected Derek’s boundaries, still made him the happiest man alive. Well, they fought sometimes, and there was time when Derek roared as Stiles slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the room in anger, but Stiles always came back. Always hugged him and kissed him after they apologized to each other. Three years, and Stiles still didn’t seem to mind about Derek being an ace. Still gave him the best cuddles and told him he loved him.

Derek knew Stiles didn’t stop pleasuring himself, and few times, Derek walked in on him. Stiles froze the first time it happened though, his expression panic, but it was clear that he wasn’t sure whether Derek would be okay seeing him like that or not. So, Derek braved himself and laid down next to Stiles. “I don’t mind,” he said. “But is it okay that I’m just laying here and you can’t touch?”

Stiles smiled at him, wide, and nodded. “Of course, I don’t mind,” he said, then continued, let Derek watched him. Stiles was beautiful, but when Derek saw him like this, he was even more beautiful. His expression was open, pliant, and when he came, he smelled _so damn good_ Derek could be addicted to it. Derek didn’t mind watching the next time Stiles wanted to do it, and Stiles was ecstatic when he told him that.

So, that was the thing they did now. Holding hands. Kissing. Cuddles. Watching Stiles pleasuring himself when he was there.

It was kind of unbelievable since it was too good to be true.

And it was their anniversary now, Stiles took him to their favorite dinner and got Derek all of his favorite food, he didn’t even get mad when Derek stole his fries, and then they came home, cuddled on their bed, and Derek felt Stiles squirmed behind him.

He was about to ask Stiles what was wrong when suddenly, something gold was being presented in front of his eyes.

A ring.

Derek blinked, and turned his body a little bit so he could look at Stiles in the eye. He was smiling softly at him, the one smile that always made Derek’s breath hitched and whispered, “Marry me?”

Derek felt like a balloon inflated in his chest. The happiness he felt was kind of overwhelming, but then his brain was being scumbag as usual and his doubt deflated that balloon.

“Stiles—”

Stiles shook his head; smile faded a little. “No. I know what you’re gonna say. ‘Stiles, are you sure? Being married with an ace is another thing. I can’t do that to you, bla bla bla,’” he said, doing a horrible impersonation of Derek before giving him a stern look. “Stiles is very sure about marrying Derek.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckled fondly. Stiles knew him too well. “Well, I’m not sure about marrying you if you referred to yourself as third person like that.”

Stiles pouted, so Derek kissed him and took the ring out of Stiles’ fingers. “Stop pouting, I’ll say yes.”

Stiles yelped, tried to snatch the ring back. “No, no, no! Let me put it on you! Stop using your werewolf strength, you asshole! Nooo!”

Derek laughed, enjoyed the light wrestle with Stiles before he finally gave in and let Stiles had the ring so he could put it on him, before he nuzzled his neck and hugged him tightly. For the rest of the night, Derek didn’t let him go.

*

Five years being married to Stiles, and now they were with the prettiest daughter on the whole planet. Sophie has beautiful brown skin, cute freckles, and amazing curly black hair and Derek couldn’t stop taking pictures of her with Stiles.

Sophie loved to sleep with them and the first time it happened; Stiles giggled. “Good thing she will never walk in on us having sex.”

Back then, Derek would feel bad hearing that from Stiles, made him _not enough_ , made him think that Stiles deserved someone better. But now, he chuckled and flicked Stiles’ forehead. “She will still be able to walk in on you jerking off, and that’s traumatizing enough.”

Stiles giggled louder Derek had to slap him so that he didn’t wake Sophie. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Alright, alright.” Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself and snuggled closer to Sophie and Derek. Derek gathered them all in his arm, pressed a kiss on their temple before closing his eyes.

They were his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
